Call Me When You're Sober, Sasuke
by Evanescence123
Summary: Sakura is being abused by Neji.But when she goes to her friend Raven's house, she realizes something. And will Sasuke ever com back to Raven? Discalimer! I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I think it was pretty good, but it's mainly about Raven, and some Sakura in it. 

Sakura ran down the street to her friend Raven's house, tears in her eyes. Neji hurt her both mentally and physically. She walked to Raven's small, cozy, brick house. Even though Raven was a mega rock star, she chooses (sp?) a simple life.

Sakura walked up and knocked at the door only to meet a pair of beautiful turquoise eyes. "Hey Sakura, please come in." Raven said in a plain voice. Sakura walked into a room covered in black paint, covered in dark red, green, blue circles. Yea Raven was a Goth, but everyone loved and admired her, Not only for her voice, but for what she has and is going through. "What did Neji do?" she asked. Then Sakura explained what happened. "No saying you're lucky or anything, but before Neji was hooked on alcohol, you had a man." Raven stated and looked at her hands. "Sasuke left me for power, Sakura." "He told me he loved me, and then left." "I can't even count how many times I've tried to kill myself over him." "I was tired of being broken." "My mother left us, my dad abused me, I got taken from foster home to foster home, but they all beat me." Raven finished, tears in her eyes. "I'm just saying I know how you feel." "I wrote a song that might clear your senses, as they did mine." Raven left the room and came back with a piece of paper. "Here." She said handing Sakura the paper. Sakura read.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Sakura looked up at Raven and said "That made everything more clear." "I know what I have to do now!" Sakura shouted as she raced out the door. "Glad I could help." She whispered to herself, then walked into the kitchen, picked up a knife and was about to go in for the cut, but a hand grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor. "Rae?" a familiar voice asked. Raven twirled around and saw…. No…. it couldn't be… Sasuke? " I…" she trailed off, but was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. Sasuke pulled away and took Raven's arm, and examined it. There was cuts, and slashes down her arm. Raven tried to pull away, but Sasuke was stronger. "Why?" he asked. "I think you know why." Raven replied in a cold voice. Sasuke walked towards her, "Tell me, NOW!" he demanded.

* * *

If you read my other stories, she sings like Amy Lee. I'm not trying to copy i just admire her voice!! Please R&R!!  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's more!!! R&R!!! Hope you like!!!

* * *

This is what has happened so far...

"_Glad I could help." She whispered to herself, then walked into the kitchen, picked up a knife and was about to go in for the cut, but a hand grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor. "Rae?" a familiar voice asked. Raven twirled around and saw…. No…. it couldn't be… Sasuke? "I…" she trailed off, but was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. Sasuke pulled away and took Raven's arm, and examined it. There was cuts, and slashes down her arm. Raven tried to pull away, but Sasuke was stronger. "Why?" he asked. "I think you know why." Raven replied in a cold voice. Sasuke walked towards her, "Tell me, NOW!" he demanded._

* * *

"Back off Sasuke!" Raven shouted, slowly walking backwards. "Tell me why." Was all he said, but in a much calmer voice. "I... I … just don't … well, it hurts Sasuke." Raven shuddered. Tears slowly formed in her eyes. "You told me you loved me and…." "You were listening!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "So, what if I did?" he asked. "Well, I'm not going to say anything if you heard." She shouted. "Fine." Was all Sasuke said, but he was slowly walking to her. "I want you Raven." He said, looking Raven up and down. "Do you want me?" he asked. "I … well… yes, but I don't want you be like Neji." She whispered. Sasuke took her into and embrace and whispered in her ear "If I ever act like Neji, kick my ass, ok." Raven laughed, and then nodded. "And never, ever cut yourself again, understand?" Sasuke added. "Fine." She answered. The two love birds sat like that for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

**The End**

* * *

Nothing much to say, just R&R. Even if you don't have an account on here. JUST DO IT!! Thanks!! 


End file.
